


Don't Leave Me, Big Guy

by Thor_Bruce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Bruce Banner Feels, Crying, Depression, Fat Thor, Hurt Thor (Marvel), M/M, Men Crying, Post-Endgame, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sad, Sleeping Together, Smart Hulk (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thor_Bruce/pseuds/Thor_Bruce
Summary: This is based off an roleplay with a friend. Bruce left him for a year to work on bonding with the Hulk. He never tells Thor where he's going, fearing that he'll follow and that it'll piss off the Hulk.  Thor feels alone without Bruce..





	Don't Leave Me, Big Guy

It had been about a year and a half since Thor had actually gotten to hold Bruce. Touch him, feel him, all around see him. Bruce had asked for a break and he played it off, acting like he'd be alright. This God's poor little Asgardian heart was broken from hearing that. Was he doing something wrong? Or was he really just that unlikeable? It hurt him, it really did... They were talking about getting married and now Bruce wanted to leave. He must've done something wrong. Another factor that hurt was that Loki wasn't staying with him. It had been a while. There still were visits, but the amount got shorter and shorter, due to the fact that Thor felt like everyone had left him, he failed. He was worthless, wasn't he? He never was anything special after all... 

And that's when it all started. The carelessness of drinking and eating. Can after can would get tossed into the garbage, the attempt to get even remotely drunk failing miserably. Beer after beer and cheap microwave food wasn't good for anyone's health, and it showed. Thor didn't look all that well. He gained a large amount of weight and his diet had been screwed up. His once lucious, golden hair was now frizzled and matted and the sparkle that used to be in his eyes was gone. Bruce leaving was probably the worst thing to happen to him. He was finally doing something right and then...Bruce said he wanted a break. He had to face it. He was annoying and he wasn't worthy of anything in the slightest. 

And now, here he is, sobbing into one of Bruce's old shirts as he stares at the empty spot in their once nice bed. It really was stupid, wasn't it? He was foolish for really believing that he could get that far with anyone. Another cracked sob came from his shaking body as he mumbled something else. Usually, he would've been able to get over it. Bruce was different though. They were going to be together forever, weren't they? Apparently not, since Thor seemed to fuck it up. "B-Bruce..." He sniffled, his voice weak from crying as he hugged the nearby pillow. "Look at me...I truly am...weak.." he sniffled, shaking even more. 

"N-No one seems to care anymore and Loki is happy with Stark.." he shuddered, just hugging himself close as he cried even more. Loki hadn't been over in a while which just hurt Thor even more. He was happy though..he should just shut up and stay out of it. Another sniffle left him as his eyes filled with more tears before he just kept sobbing. 

What had happened to New Asgard? He wasn't king anymore, that's for sure. He wasn't worthy for that either. Brunhilde could lead, she'd be better at it. That's what ran through his mind and he stuck with it this whole time. He shuddered and turned over, sniffling. 

When Bruce comes back, Thor can't believe his eyes. He thinks it's a dream. He thinks that it's all just a trick to make him feel better. There was no possible way that Bruce would come back for him after all this time. After he treated himself like this and blocked out every root to social life he had. He couldn't believe that the man who once loved him would come back again. Back for him.... His eyes couldn't believe it and neither would he. He pinched himself several times before shaking his head and just yelling at Bruce. Yelling his head off and swearing that none of this was real. There was no possible that Bruce and the Hulk were one. It was just some dumb fantasy, dumb illusion that ran through his head, wasn't it? And Loki wouldn't be cruel enough to play a joke like this on his own brother, would he? 

Thor's gaze just stayed aimed at the ground, all sense of pride gone when Bruce's strong arms wrapped around him. It was a new feeling. This was different than any hug he had ever gotten from him before. The love seemed stronger and there was a hint of trembling from the larger being, showing that he was in fact worried sick about Thor. Worried that this was his fault and that he should've tried harder to keep in contact with Thor. He should've been able to make sure that his lover back home was okay. He didn't though and it rocked him to his core. His grip got tighter around Thor's somewhat cold figure and he held him close, shaking softly from the pain. It hurt, knowing that he made Thor feel this way. He just...he didn't want to hurt Thor as Hulk, and yet here he was, holding his once cheerful, Asgardian god in his arms. 

It angered Bruce. He had done all this to avoid hurting Thor and yet, the damage was done. The feeling wasn't a good one, that was for sure. Guilt mixed with anger never was. Sadness was a large contribution too. Thor didn't deserve this and neither did Bruce. Couldn't they both just be happy? Live a normal life like everyone else did? Who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an opening ending, but I will write more if people want! Thanks for reading!


End file.
